Spring Once Again
by Dazzling Mage
Summary: As the first of the seasons rolls around, Shigure manages to escape work. And a certain someone will never learn...


A/N: Just so it's very clear, whatever happened after the anime is a mystery to me. Some day I might actually get the enerrgy to blow the dust off my manga and start reading...

Enjoy!

* * *

Spring always had one of those days, and that particular day was it. Cloudless blue sky, birds chirping invitingly for people to stay out doors, temperate weather; perfect for a picnic.

But for Shigure Sohma, it seemed he drew the shortest straws of luck: the bad one.

"Take me with you! Yuki"

"Just how old are you?" asked Yuki, impatience and rage already flickering in his serene looking eyes. It was enough to shut the pestering man up for a moment, then- "Tohru-kun, pleeease!"

Just _like the dog he is, to use his puppy eyes on soft people like Tohru_, thought Yuki with frustration, before going back to organizing the food dishes, cups and drinks in it's designated bag. At least there's comfort in the knowledge that even sweet Tohru can't help him.

"Tohru-kun" Shigure continued to whine pathetically, making the said timid girl very uncomfortable. She didn't like being put in these situations; however, she had no choice. "I'm sorry, Shigure-san," she was immediately cut by the man's desperate cry, "Tohru-kun, _please_!"

It was up to her to deliver the finishing blow, "but we have enough chaperons, so it's useless for you to come along. I'm sorry!" She finished hurriedly, and bowed down to show how truly sorry she was.

There was a moment of silence. Then it was broken by a very dispirited sigh, "Tohru-kun… you too." One glance at the crest-fallen man, and Tohru began bowing hysterically, muttering every sort of apology that came into mind.

Yuki surveyed the two neat picnic baskets, relieved that the deed was done, now it was time to get rid of that nuisance…

Just then Kyo walked in with a rolled up mattress perched on his shoulder. The annoyed look on his face was enough to tell every one that he already knew what was happening in the kitchen. Placing the mattress near the picnic bags, he walked to the fridge and buried his head there.

"Didn't Hatori tell you to do something while we're away?" came the muffled question from within the fridge. "Quit being a lazy ass and do it."

Shigure looked surprised at the suggestion, and then he waved a carefree hand as if to brush it off. "Oh don't worry about the study, I'm sure Tohru-kun can clean it up for me-"

The sudden change of atmosphere and the bad vibes that surrounded Shigure told him that, if he wanted to avoid all sorts of possibly painful injuries, it was best for him to not continue talking. He was reassured that he chose the right decision when two very angry teenagers materialized in front of him, one had a look that could freeze the blood running through his veins, and the other was trying not to squeeze the milk carton in his hand too hard, as if to demonstrate that the excess power could be used around his neck. Although both boys didn't say it, Shigure got the message loud and clear: _Don't treat Tohru like a slave and pick up after your own mess bastard_. And although Shigure will never say it out loud lest it brought him close to his funeral; the two boys make a very persuasive team.

Ten minutes after the trio left, Shigure was still lamenting over his excuse to leave the house. Well, he could just leave to stroll on his own, in a beautiful spring day like this. But there was still that study room- his study room. The little room he stays in to shut out all the violence in the house, and where he works hard for his living. Recently, because it looked unrecognizable and less cozy, finishing manuscripts became a little difficult, and he complained to Hatori about how it was a miracle that he finished the last one, the doctor gave him the most obvious advice; clean the mess up.

Too bad he wasn't good at it. That, and he wasn't really interested at the moment.

He sighed again.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Shigure hoped it was Ayame. What better way to ditch the job than enjoy spring with Ayame? Heck, even Hatori would understand that! It wasn't Ayame though.

"Oh! Sensei! Thank God you're here! I need that manuscript, just like we planned last month." It was Mitsu-chan. Her presence triggered a million schemes in Shigure's head, and he suppressed what could only be interpreted as a mischievous grin.

It was quickly replaced by a distressed look. "Mit-chan! I'm afraid it's not finished, you see-" But Mitsu already digested the answer she had asked for. "It's not done yet?!" She asked in disbelief. "But you said last time that the work didn't need any more extensions. I can't make any plans for an extension now!"

"There is a way," Shigure cut in forcibly through her panicked ramblings, and the woman hushed up immediately. When he was sure he had her full attention, he let her have it. "Clean my study room."

For a moment, Mitsu was too wide-eyed and stunned to say anything. Only for a moment though, until the stunned look melted away into a wry expression. "Sensei…"

"Really, Mit-chan! You know how sensitive I am to my environment. I can't focus on finishing the work if something as important as cleaning my study keeps interfering!"

He could see she was still unconvinced by this, previous experiences with him probably taught her well. He turned away from her, and quietly muttered, "Well then, if you are that sure that the manuscript is not needed as soon as possible…" He could practically see the fear that flickered across her face, then determination. Now, all he had to do was wait for the magic word. "Alright, I'll do it. But once I'm done, you have to promise-" But Shigure was already at the door, and he said hurriedly, "Yes, yes. Thank you Mit-chan. Have fun!"

And with that, he was gone, leaving Mitsu behind to experience a sense of déjà vu.

When Shigure asked her to clean his study, she should have known that the reason he asked was because he wasn't capable of doing it himself. Mitsu was still rooted at the door scanning the room over and over. Every surface was covered in piles of papers and books, she couldn't even see a hint of the table or floor underneath. There were also cups of cold coffee in between the piles, as if the eccentric writer was doing an indoor balancing act for his amusement; and this Mitsu didn't doubt.

She carefully knelt down to collect the first layers of papers at her feet. The task was harmless enough, so she decided to speed up her pace, gathering papers and piling books on one corner so that she could deal with it later. Suddenly, her rhythm was disrupted as an object flew out of the huge piles that she snatched. It crashed into a wall, and shattered. It didn't take Mitsu long to realize she just broke a hidden plate. It took a shorter time for the despair and dark thoughts to flood into her mind as she miserably reduced her speed, carefully nitpicking through the papers to avoid another accident.

After gathering the papers into a neat, _neat_ pile on one side of the room, and the books were back on the shelves, and the recovered plates and cups were back in the kitchen, Mitsu took up the task of sweeping the floor before diving into her next challenge; three ringed stains on the wooden floor where the cups were placed. The sweeping was easy, and this gave Mitsu the confidence to commence with her last task.

She placed a bucket of soapy water, dunked a piece of cloth, and started wiping away at the first stain. After a while, she did it more passionately, almost scratching at the wooden floor. The rings were still there, and Mitsu felt her soul coming out of her mouth. After rampaging around the kitchen, she came back with wood polish. She proceeded once again with the task. Half an hour later, the poor woman was in tears wondering what that bastard drank during his breaks and why was it taunting her mercilessly.

The teenaged trio had quite a day, what with Momiji's accidental transformation, the sudden eruption of Black Haru and the constant fight between Kyo and Yuki, it goes without saying that they had enjoyed their outing to some extent. But after all that action, they were exhausted and in need of some rest, and a nice shower before that. That's why they were surprised to find a very, very depressed Mitsu blocking the entrance to their home, mumbling incoherently, but they could make out some words like "die" and "Sensei".

Yuki touched his forehead. "That idiot did something again…" As if being summoned, the insulted man appeared before them.

"Why hello you three! Isn't it a beautiful da-" Shigure found it hard to complete he sentence as Kyo roughly pulled him by the lapels of his kimono. "Instead of being senselessly happy, fix this mess!"

Shigure blinked at him, then looked at where the boy was pointing. He didn't even falter. "Mit-chan! How was your day?" At this, the woman rushed to him, and the two boys grabbed Tohru and hurried inside before they were deeply involved.

"Sensei!" she wailed. And whatever came after that was a blur for Shigure because she was wailing incoherently. "Ah, yes, yes. Mit-chan wants the finished manuscript now, right?" At this, she swallowed a sob, and looked at him pleadingly. "Just wait here- no really, Mit-chan, I'll come back for you!" He managed to detach himself from her strong, obviously desperate grip before going inside.

Mitsu was surprised that he actually kept his promised and came out. "Stretch out your hands." She did as she was instructed, and he casually placed a package in her awaiting, yet unsuspecting hands.

"This is…?" She left the question hanging. He didn't answer her immediately, but walked to the door, and waited there. This created a rather odd atmosphere that was tossed away when Shigure turned to her, smiling innocently. "This is the completed manuscript, Mit-chan! Aren't you happy? Well, I'm looking forward to our next meeting. Thank you for your hard work. Bye!"

And with that, the door slid shut on her face. Around the evening, Tohru was alarmed to find Mitsu still standing in front of the door, sporting a stunned look that spoke of so many past terrors.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Please review, and criticism is always welcome. And remember, reviews are food for a writers soul... 


End file.
